the_dark_prophecy_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Severus Snape
(formerly) ----- * (formerly) ----- * (formerly) ----- |age=38 , , |status=Dead |height=6'1" |series=*The Dark Prophesy Trilogy *The 101s |story=*The Boy No One Knew *Evil Little Follower *Dark Paradise *Home in Wiltshire *Once Upon a Time *The Little Know-It-All |smart=10/10 |initiative=10/10 |creative=10/10 |emotion=10/10 |strength=7/10 |magic=9/10 |social=4/10 |image=Severus Snape.jpg |name= Severus Snape |birth= January 9, 1960, , Cokeworth |death=May 2, 1998, |blood= |marital= Married to Annenia Aphandy |aka=*The Half-Blood Prince *Snivellus (by ) *Snivelly (by ; variation of Snivellus) *Sev (by Lily Evans and Annenia Aphandy) *Slytherus Snape |species= |gender=Male |hair=Black |eyes=Black |skin=Pale |signature=Severussignature.png |family=*Tobias Snape (father) *Eileen Prince (mother) *Annenia Aphandy (wife) *Mirianda Maburdan (daughter) *Falin Snape (son) *Illumine Annyver (daughter) *Serenia Snape (daughter) *Haridelle Black (daughter) *Kelly Evers (stepdaughter) *Susan Evers (stepdaughter) *Jaybin Maburdan (granddaughter) *Phalin Maburdan (granddaughter) *Sayik Praygun (grandson) *James Annyver (grandson) *Lisle Annyver (granddaughter) *Astra Prince (maternal aunt) *Amoure Praygun (maternal uncle) *Denin Praygun (maternal first cousin) *Tiaicia Praygun (maternal second cousin once removed) *Jiskimia Praygun (maternal second cousin once removed) *Fegas Praygun (maternal second cousin once removed) *Snape Family (paternal family) *Prince Family (maternal family) *Aphandy Family (in-laws) *Maburdan Family (in-laws) |boggart=Lord Voldemort |wand= unknown |patronus=Doe |occupation=Potions master at Hogwarts (c. 1981– ) *Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts (1996-1997) *Headmaster of Hogwarts (1997–1998) |house= |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Death Eaters (defected) *Lily Evans *Albus Dumbledore *Order of the Phoenix *Snape Family *Prince Family *Aphandy Family *Maburdan Family *Evers Family *Slytherin }} Professor Severus Snape (b. , – , ) was a who was the son of the witch and . During his lifetime, Severus Snape was ( - ), professor ( - ), and ( - ) of (which he attended as a student from until . He was also member of the and played a very important role in both of the against Lord Voldemort. Despite Severus Snape's wizarding heritage, he was raised in the Muggle dwelling of , which was in close proximity to the home of the . He met and when he was nine, and fell deeply in love with Lily, becoming a close friend of hers. In he began his first term at where he was sorted into . This put him in the same year as his true love, Lily Evans. Severus became the immediate enemy of and and was a frequent victim of their bullying. Snape developed a passion for the at a young age, and had followed the pureblood supremacists in Slytherin House, despite his own marred pedigree and his love for Lily, a . This put his friendship with Lily under great strain. After leaving school he joined the along with a large group of his fellow . Severus was made a member of the , presumably because of his brilliance at , and kept a picture of him as a student, clutching his copy of Advanced Potion-Making. Despite this, Horace did not have many hopes for Severus' future, as his photograph was kept behind many others. Shortly before Lily Evans was killed by Lord Voldemort, Severus changed sides and became a member of the and double agent during the . With tremendous difficulty, Snape was able to prevent Lord Voldemort from learning the truth about his loyalties. Despite the opinions of most others, trusted Snape for reasons that were kept between them both until their deaths. Upon his death, it was revealed that his deep, strong love for caused him to redeem himself, joining Dumbledore's cause at the prospect of her protection from Lord Voldemort. The relationship between Dumbledore and Snape would be one of an unusually strong loyalty, so much so that Snape agreed to kill Dumbledore upon Dumbledore's own request. Before Dumbledore's death, Snape promised to protect the students of Hogwarts from the Death Eaters, who would inevitably take control of the Ministry of Magic, as well as the school. Snape later participated in the , but was killed by Lord Voldemort who mistakenly believed that Snape was the master of the , an immensely strong and powerful wand that Voldemort deeply desired. After his death, Harry Potter ensured that Severus Snape's portrait remained at Hogwarts, honoring him as a hero, despite their significant personal differences. Biography Childhood Severus Snape was born January 9th, 1960 to Eileen Prince, a witch],and Tobias Snape, a , making him a half-blood wizard. Severus, whose father was neglectful and possibly even violent, began to identify with his mother's family and created a secret nickname from his mother's maiden name, calling himself "the Half-Blood Prince." His unhappy relationship with his father may have been the origin of his disdain for Muggles. It is implied that Severus was friendless and uncared for by his parents. This lack of care largely shaped Severus' bitter disposition and cruel behaviour later in his life. Severus grew up at , a shabby suburb of . This area of town was located nearby a dirty river and full of dilapidated houses, disused factories and broken down street lamps. When he was older, he moved to a similarly dilapidated town called Devil's Abode, along with Bellatrix Black and their three young children, Mirianda, Falin and Ilumine. Throughout the rest of his life, Severus continued to return there when he was not at school. The young Severus is depicted as being unwashed and wearing ill-fitting clothes "that were so mismatched that it looked deliberate". As a child, Severus was apparently neglected and his parents often fought with one another. He could not wait to leave for Hogwarts at the end of the summer. Lily Evans and her family likely lived in the same town, close to . After watching her for some time, Severus noticed her evident magical abilities and began making friendly overtures. The two bonded quickly and it appears that he was very interested in Lily right from the beginning, though she only regarded him as a good friend. During this time he also developed a contempt towards her older sister, . This was most likely because she made disparaging comments about his clothes and residence, but may also be because she was a Muggle. Information from Severus' own memories of his first interactions with Lily and Petunia suggests that he was an awkward child with poor social skills. Even when it was important to him to make a good impression, he always seemed to have trouble doing so. The memories show that both he and Lily had powerful talents for magic before attending Hogwarts. Children Mirianda Snape Mirianda Maburdan (née Snape) was Severus' eldest daughter. Her relationship with him was very strained at times, though their love for potions often brought them together over the years. Severus had Mirianda with Bellatrix Black due to an order given them by Lord Voldemort. Falin Snape Falin Snape was Severus' only son. Their relationship was strained and awkward. Severus never had the strength to properly care for his son, which put a barrier between the two. Severus had Falin with Bellatrix Black due to an order given them by Lord Voldemort. Falin's death in March of 1996 broke Severus' heart. Illumine Snape Illumine Annyver (née Snape) was Severus' daughter. Their relationship was far more loving and strong than that of his other children. Severus had Illumine with Bellatrix Black due to an order given them by Lord Voldemort. Serenia Snape Serenia Snape was Severus' daughter. Their relationship was strong. Severus loved Serenia a great deal, causing his older children to feel rather jealous. Severus had Serenia with Annenia Aphandy. Haridelle Black Haridelle Black was Severus' youngest daughter. Severus had Mirianda with Bellatrix Black due to a drug Bellatrix used on him that uninhibited him. He died without knowing of her existence. Theme Severus Snape's theme at the moment is So Cold, Ben Cocks. If you think there is a song better suiting for him, please message Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy or one of out admins and they will put it up for poll. Notes All information on this character was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew and Evil Little Follower. All images shown on this Wiki for this character were taken from the Harry Potter movies. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you.